What if Fresh TV was founded in 1979?/Stoked
(Canada)|release = June 25, 2003 - January 26, 2007}}Stoked (stylized as Stōked) is a Canadian animated series produced by Fresh TV that premiered on Family Channel on June 25, 2003 and ended on January 26, 2007. It aired on Family Channel in Canada and on Cartoon Network in the United States. Plot Stoked is a character driven animated situational dramedy about a group of groms who come together one summer on the legendary Surfer's Paradise Hotel in British Columbia to experience the ultimate surfer's dream — the endless summer. Emma, Reef and Fin join locals Broseph, Lo, her brothers George and Ty, and Johnny to work at the world-renowned Surfer's Paradise Ridgemount Resort, stoked to have the summer of their lives. What they find instead - the worst jobs ever, hideous uniforms, zero respect, a run-down staff house, and a tacky, fake, kooksville resort. For twelve weeks, they will spend their first summer away from home and work the hardest that they have ever worked in their lives, but most importantly, they have the opportunity to surf on their days off. Characters Main *'Reef' (voiced by TBD) - 16 years old, and the new surf instructor of the resort, he has dreamed of going to Sunset Beach all of his life and finally made it. *'Fin McCloud' (voiced by TBD) - She is the ultimate surfer girl: tough, fun and laid back. She is totally into girl power, which is something she and Reef argue frequently about. *'Emma' (voiced by TBD) - Emma is from Calgary, Alberta, and before coming to Sunset Beach she had never surfed before. Emma was intent on surfing as soon as she saw a surf movie with her older brothers. *'Broseph' (voiced by TBD) - He is a chilled-out local Jamaican surfer, with wisdom that is not seen by many and is a loyal friend. *'Lo' (voiced by TBD) - Lauren "Lo" Ridgemount, the daughter of the resort's owner, Lo's life has been that of a spoiled princess. *'Johnny' (voiced by TBD) - He works at the front desk of the hotel. Johnny is voiced by Arnold Pinnock. Secondary *'Andrew "Bummer" Baumer' (voiced by TBD) - The day manager of the resort, he is stern and strict with the workers below him. *'Tyler "Ty" Ridgemount' (voiced by TBD) - Lo's 17-year-old brother who also surfs. *'George Ridgemount' (voiced by TBD) - Lo and Ty's 10-year-old younger brother. *'Grommet' - Grommet only appeared in a few episodes. He is Broseph's younger brother and is usually with George, being best friends. *'Ripper' (voiced by TBD) - An Australian friend of the group and a soul surfer. *'"No Pants" Lance' (voiced by TBD) - He is another of the returning staff and Ripper's best friend. *'Kelly' (voiced by TBD) - A bossy, selfish, snobbish, and possibly sadistic girl who leads the staff seniors in their harassment and intimidation towards the groms. *'Rosie' (voiced by TBD) - She is a 35-year-old maid at Surfer's Paradise. *'Snack Shack' (voiced by TBD) - An overweight employee at Surfer's Paradise Ridgemount Resort. He works at the "Snack Shack" at the hotel pool. He also works part time at a bakery in Sunset Beach that sells Beaver Tails. *'Wipeout' (voiced by TBD) - Dressed in a purple orca costume, Wipeout poses as the resort's mascot, carrying around a portable stereo and dancing to greet visitors. *'Mr. Ridgemount' (voiced by TBD) - He is the owner of the resort and is the head of the Ridgemount Hotel chain of which Surfer's Paradise is the flagship property. *'Mrs. Ridgemount' (voiced by TBD) - She is Lo, George, and Ty's mother and a stereotypical trophy wife, although in a mid-life crisis. *'The Kahuna' - He is a very friendly person whose laid back personality resembles that of a flower child. *'Mark and Todd Marvin' - Twin brothers who are guests at the resort and they are rambunctious children who get on everyone's nerves. *'Mr. & Mrs. Marvin' - They are the parents of Mark and Todd, who frequently allow their children to run wild and engage in destructive behavior in the hotel. *'Sonny and Buster' - A shark and a yellow tang who are two fish that reside in the Lobbyquarium. Buster is friendly and dimwitted, although he tries to be non-violent, and can have a mean streak. Sonny speaks with a New York accent, and makes bets with other fish in the aquarium. Trivia * Category:TV Series Category:2003 Category:Alternate Reality